Dissidia Final Fantasy: The Return of Chaos
by bunbun18
Summary: Chaos and the villains of Final Fantasy return. But how? Is there a new threat to mankind? Join the Warrior of Light and the other heroes in this adventure.
1. Dark Resurrection

Dissidia Final Fantasy: The Return of Chaos

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or any of the related characters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a peaceful day at the town of Cornelia. There were bright and happy faces everywhere. You could hear the sweet laughter of the children. But the Warrior of Light considered this is as a day of rest. It had been exactly a year since Chaos was defeated.

"It's not everyday you get to see a sight as beautiful as this" said the Warrior of Light in relief. "But, I guess it wouldn't be so bad to rest my eyes for a while."

So, the Warrior fell into a deep sleep and woke up a few hours later.

"That was refreshing! Why don't I visit the town for a while."

But, as the Warrior exited his home, he was greeted by a horrible sight. The whole town was burning and dead people on the ground.

He quickly rushed to Castle Cornelia, to assure the king's and princess' safety. But he heard a very familiar voice behind him.

"So, we meet again."

The Warrior of Light turned to see who was behind him. And to his surprise, it was Garland with the fair Princess Sarah.

"Help… me….." said the princess as she was being brutally suffocated by the rouge knight.

"Let her go Garland." said the Warrior.

"Of course I will, after all, I only got her so I can lure you." said Garland with a devious smile. Then he let the princess go.

"Wait…. you are supposed to be dead! "

Garland gave out an evil chuckle.

"Don't you mean.. I USED to be dead."

"What?" asked the confused warrior.

"Hmph! You will learn soon enough."

"When?"

"After this!" said Garland as he quicky rushed over to the unaware Warrior and knocked him out.

Garland wasn't the only villain brought back to life. Other villains were resurrected by an unknown force, and abducted their respective enemies.

The Warrior of Light was unconscious for a long time. But when he woke up, he found himself in a small dark room, chained to the wall. He was alone.

(What Am I doing here? Why is Garland alive? What is this place? What is he going to do with me?)

These questions were in the Warrior's head for a long time. Then, the door opened.

"Here, have some food" said an old man who unchained him from a wall. "I'll be right back to chain you back on the wall in five minutes." said the old man as he left and locked the door.

The Warrior stared at his bowl, it contained chewed pieces of meat while his cup looked and smelled like juice that had been there for more than a year. He then stared at the door, it looked very old and dusty.

(The door doesn't look sturdy, If I could just give it all my strength, I could knock it down.)

The Warrior then gave it a shot. He charged at the door with all his might. And as planned, it fell down. The Warrior was overjoyed. He rushed out of the dreary dungeon. He then heard muffled cries from the dungeon next to his. Being the heroic warrior he is, he knocked down the door and saw Terra. She was bound by thick pieces of rope and gagged by a black piece of cloth.

"Mmphh!" cried the girl.

"Terra!" said the warrior as he rushed to her and untied her.

"Terra, how did you get here?"

"Well, I was taken by Kefka, which was really a shock considering he was supposed to be dead, I killed him!" said the girl. "How did you get here?"

"Same story, except it was Garland." said the warrior.

"Well, if we were taken then the others, they were probably kidnapped to." said Terra.

"Yes, that make sense, they are probably being held at this same castle to."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" said Terra as she left.

(.. I have a feeling this war is about to start all over again.)

The castle was indeed, very huge. But no matter how much Terra and The Warrior of Light searched, it was always fruitless.

"Terra, I have a feeling the others aren't here."

"Darn!" said the girl in frustration.

"Why Terra?"

The girl started to cry. "Onio…. Onion Knight. He always gave his best to protect me… but… I can't even find him, I'm such a failure."

"Don't worry Terra." said the Warrior reassuringly "We'll find him I am sure of it."

"Th… Thank you, you truly are very kind."

"Well, Terra have you searched the Dining Hall?"

"Well, come to think of it…. no."

"OK, then that means we have one last place to search."

The Warrior of Light opened the door and to his horror, he saw Kuja and Kefka tormenting Onion Knight who was tied up and hanging to a chandelier.

"Hahahahaha!" said the deranged clown, Kefka. "Oh, this is so fun! If only this was Terra."

Kefka shot another Blizzara at the injured youth.

"Yes indeed" said the narcissistic Kuja "I am imagining this boy as that monkey, Zidane. Oh this is making my day complete." said Kuja as he a magical orb at the youth.

"HEEEELP!" said the Onion Knight.

"Oh, shut up!" said Kefka as he shot a thunder at the youth.

"Let him go!" said Terra.

Kefka let out a psychotic laugh.

"Finally, you're here. Come join your little friend."

"Are you sure you didn't bring Zidane with you?" said Kuja, a little disappointed.

"You… You…. Let him go!" Terra shouted.

Terra started summoning a tornado at Kefka and a Flood at Kuja, but the villains quicky dodged it. The Warrior of Light rushed to the Onion Knight and freed him.

"Yes! Now let's beat this villains." said the Onion Knight, ready for revenge.

"Oh…. 3 versus 2, that's so brave of you." said Kuja.

"You villains will be brought to justice!" said the Warrior.

"Not really!" said Kefka.

"What?" said Terra.

Kefka laughed maniacally and grabbed a small device from his pocket and planted it.

"Bye Bye Warriors of Cosmos……. for now…" said Kuja as the device exploded and released huge clouds of smoke at the dining hall.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Warrior of Light, Terra and Onion Knight were outsmarted by the two villains, but one thing didn't escape their minds. How did the villains come to life? Find out in the next chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Was it good? Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Ultimecia

Dissidia Final Fantasy: The Return of Chaos

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or any of the related characters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(From the Previous Chapter)

"You villains will be brought to justice!" said the Warrior.

"Not really!" said Kefka.

"What?" said Terra.

Kefka laughed maniacally and grabbed a small device from his pocket and planted it.

"Bye Bye Warriors of Cosmos……. for now…" said Kuja as the device exploded and released huge clouds of smoke at the dining hall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Warriors of Cosmos were coughing violently because of the huge clouds of smoke. After the smoke cleared, the Warrior of Light picked up the device that Kefka planted on the ground.

"Obviously a grenade." he said.

"Are you all right" said Terra reassuringly to Onion Knight.

"No. I've been dangling from that chandelier for hours. Does that seem "all right" to you." he said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry" she said.

"It's fine. Just a few.. no.. a lot of burns. Anyway what are you two doing here?"

"The same reason as you, we presume the Cloud of Darkness is alive, right?"

"Yes. It was the old hag who took me from my world. Where are the others?"

"We were going to ask you the same question. We've searched the whole castle. Yet, were the only ones here." said the Warrior of Light.

"They must be holding the others in different places." said Terra.

"What is this place anyway?"

"This is the mansion of Master Gabranth." said a voice.

The three warriors turned around and saw the old man who served food to the prisoners.

"You.. you gave me food." said the Warrior of Light.

"Yes, I am the butler."

"Who's Gabranth?" said Onion Knight.

"You do not disrespect my master!" said the Butler.

"I'm sorry…. who is your master."

"Hmph! Master Gabranth is the Judge Magister, the highest rank in the Archadian Empire Military. Truly an Honorable Man!" said the Butler with pride.

"Well yeah! If he's so honorable, why did he imprison us here!" said Terra in frustration.

"He said you were outlaws! Nothing more than rouges!" said the Butler.

"Did you see how his "friends", Kefka and Kuja were treating me." said the Onion Knight.

"Master Gabranth told me that Masters Kefka and Kuja were here to punish you for your crimes."

"If your Master Gabranth told you to jump off a cliff, would you?"

The Butler stopped replying. He looked ashamed.

"I'm sorry. But how can you prove to me that you are indeed, not criminals."

"Umm… we don't have any proof."

"Then I'm going to have to take Master Gabranth's word then. I will alert him immediately."

The Butler was about to leave until Terra called him.

"Wait! If we are criminals, wouldn't we have hurt you or forced our way out? We reasoned, and even though you still don't believe us we are still not hurting you or killing you. Please believe us, we truly have good intentions." said Terra.

The Butler paused. He was in a moment of thought.

"Fine. I won't alert him. I believe you. You may go."

Terra hugged the butler and thanked him.

"Thank you so much!" said the heroes as they left the mansion.

But as they left, the Butler started to alter "his" form. His true form was none other than Ultimecia herself. She then teleported out of the mansion.

Ultimecia teleports to a shrine. The shrine was tainted with foulness and wickedness.

"Master. It is time. I have let them escape."

"Good. Ultimecia I think it is your turn to, let us say, stall them. So I Will have more time to regain my energy." said a cold and raspy voice.

"Yes Master." said Ultimecia as she grabbed a sack that was struggling and making muffled noises and then teleported away.

As the sorceress left, a man arrived. He was dragging a small lady by her hand.

"Master" said the man "I have caught her.".

The small lady then said "You demons! The light will never fade away. The Warriors of Cosmos will beat you again!" she said in a mocking voice.

"Ugh… Throw her in the cage!" said the voice in a very angry tone.

The small lady was thrown inside a large cage. Altough besides her, there was another girl in the cage. She was small and young.

"Oh dear, did they do anything to you? said the small lady in a kind tone.

"No. But they made me do something." she said then started crying.

(Back to the three heroes.)

"I can't believe it actually worked!" said Terra. She was overjoyed because her reasoning worked. "I was never really a good debater."

The three heroes were in a dense and foggy forest just in front of Gabranth's Mansion.

"Oh no! The fog is worsening!" said Onion Knight.

"I can't see a thing" said the Warrior of Light.

Then they heard a sinister laughter.

"Did that sound like…"

"Ultimecia!" chorused the three heroes.

"Quickly! Follow her voice!"

"It's so foggy!" said Terra as she tripped.

"Where is she?" said Onion Knight.

"No thank you?" said the sinister voice.

"Terra! Thanks for hugging me, that was really touching." said the voice.

"Would you three stop dawdling!" said the voice angrily.

The fog suddenly cleared and they saw the owner of the sinister voice it was indeed Ultimecia.

"Good. You listened." said Ultimecia.

"What do you want with us Ultimecia?" said the Warrior of Light.

"I think it is more of you want from me that matters." said the sorceress.

"What?"

"Behold! The dashing lion." said Ultimecia.

And out of nowhere Squall appeared, he was tied up and gagged.

"Not so dashing anymore right?" said the sorceress.

"Let him go you hag!" said the warrior.

"Well you can't always get what you want, right? You should have to work for it. Prove yourselves, beat me in combat." then she glared at Squall "He's all yours."

The Warrior of Light immediately charged at the sorceress. But she teleported.

"Tsk… Tsk… Tsk.. I expect more from a gallant knight than to fight dirty." said Ultimecia as she quickly shot Terra with a spell.

"Hey! You also fight dirty!" said the Onion Knight aggressively.

"Well, I am the bad guy. I… naturally fight dirty." said the witch with an evil smile.

The Warrior of Light approached the Onion Knight and talked to him.

"Why don't we just grab Squall and leave"

"Yes. I don't think we're ready to fight that old witch yet."

The Warrior of Light rushed and grabbed Squall.

But suddenly time stopped.

The Warrior of Light froze at mid-air.

"I knew my ability to stop time always came in handy. How pitiful, trying to make a shortcut out of this fight. I expected more from you". She then grabbed Squall from him. If you want to fight dirty, then I will play along." She forged a cage out of dark energy and placed Squall inside it. She then formed very sharp spikes out of dark energy and placed it under the cage. She then returned time back to normal.

"If you dare rescue your friend the fragile chain holding his cage will snap and make the cage plunge into those spikes. You don't want that to happen, don't you?"

"You're a monster Ultimecia." said the Warrior of Light.

"That may be true but it is still your fault. You were to rash to save him. You should always listen to your elders, you know." said the witch.

TO BE CONTINUED

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will the Warrior of Light and his friends bear Ultimecia's mind tricks or will they bow down to the sorceress of doom? Who is the small lady and the young girl? Find out in the next chapter.


	3. Ultimecia Part 2 and Sky Pirates

Dissidia Final Fantasy: The Return of Chaos

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or any of the related characters. This is purely a figment of my imagination.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(From the Previous Chapter)

The Warrior of Light froze at mid-air.

"I knew my ability to stop time always came in handy. How pitiful, trying to make a shortcut out of this fight. I expected more from you". She then grabbed Squall from him. If you want to fight dirty, then I will play along." She forged a cage out of dark energy and placed Squall inside it. She then formed very sharp spikes out of dark energy and placed it under the cage. She then returned time back to normal.

"If you dare rescue your friend the fragile chain holding his cage will snap and make the cage plunge into those spikes. You don't want that to happen, don't you?"

"You're a monster Ultimecia." said the Warrior of Light.

"That may be true but it is still your fault. You were to rash to save him. You should always listen to your elders, you know." said the witch.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shield of Light!" said the Warrior of Light as a burst of light energy was released from him and struck Ultimecia.

The attack hit the wicked sorceress hard.

"Damn!" she said in frustration. "Didn't your mother ever teach you how to treat a lady."

"But.. I" said the Warrior "I.. umm.. your no lady!"

The sorceress immediately knew why the Warrior could not answer her.

"You don't know who your mother is, don't you?" she said mockingly.

"That's enough!" said the young Onion Knight who was charging at the sorceress "Thunder!"

Terra who also frustrated at the sorceress's act of mockery cast Blizzard.

The sorceress teleported to evade both attacks, and shot Axe-Shaped Magic Bolts at the three heroes, all three hit successfully.

The Warrior of Light was still uneasy because of what the sorceress said, it is true he never knew his mother or father.

While the Warrior of Light was still reminiscing about his forgotten past his two other companions continued the fight.

Ultimecia was simultaneously throwing magical orbs at the heroes.

"Stars Unite!" said the Onion Knight.

"Malevolent Wind!" said Terra

Onion Knight spun while firing tiny meteors at Ultimecia while Terra summoned three tornadoes that spun around her and combined into one.

Both attacks hit the witch. They heard a piercing scream after both moves hit her. There was a sudden silence.

"Is she dead?" said the Onion Knight.

They didn't rejoice just yet. Ultimecia was known to be very deceptive and cunning.

"She is still not showing herself." said Terra.

"She is dead." said the Onion Knight.

"Don't count it." said a voice from nowhere.

"Is that…. Is that her?" said Terra.

"Apocalypse!" shouted the voice.

A field of magical energy approached the three heroes and exploded.

The witch was still alive, after the field exploded she approached the three heroes.

"You are lucky, if only my master wasn't calling upon me I would have finished you of." she then slowly walked out of the Battlefield. She released Squall from his cage and removed the spikes. "I shall return!" said Ultimecia as she teleported out of the Battlefield.

"Ugh.. Ugh… We need to… rest." said the Warrior of Light as he went into a deep slumber.

After a long time the Warrior of Light has finally awakened and he started to wake his other companions to.

"Are you all right?" asked the Warrior.

"We should be asking you that same question, you looked really depressed." said Terra.

"It's OK" said Onion Knight.

"Well, we never met our parents to." said Terra

"True. At least you knew you had parents. I don't even know if I have any." said the Warrior.

"Don't be silly. Of course you have parents, you wouldn't be alive without them." said Terra.

"Thanks guys. I promise that I'll be more positive next time." said the Warrior.

"Mmph!" cried a muffled voice.

"Oh! We forgot Squall." chorused the three.

The three rushed to Squall and immediately untied him.

"Thanks guys, I can finally feel my hands again." said Squall in his usual cold voice.

"We're really sorry. We just had to cheer him up." said Terra.

"Are you all right?" asked Squall.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking." said the Warrior of Light.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's start setting up the tents." said Onion Knight.

"I still feel drowsy after our rest. Well, Good Night" said the Warrior of Light.

So, once again the Warriors of Cosmos slept again.

Meanwhile, back at the old shrine, Ultimecia returned.

"Master, I come back at your will." said the witch. "Why did you stop me from slaying those fools."

"I will finish them myself!" said a cold and raspy voice. "What is taking Jecht and Golbez so long? They should have captured the other warriors of Cosmos!

"Perhaps master, they once again, betray you?" said the sorceress.

"Don't act so valiant Ultimecia, for you also plotted against me. So did my other warriors." said the voice.

"Will you excuse me master." said the witch.

"You may leave." said the voice as Ultimecia left the room. She then approached another room were two other villains: Kuja and Kefka.

"So did you finally destroy Terra?" asked the psychotic clown.

"No. Chaos prevented me from doing so." said the witch.

"Why did you listen!" asked Kefka angrily.

"Of course I had to, we have to act loyal to Chaos to gain his trust and then destroy him. We have to act like worthless pawns by calling him master and doing all his deeds." said the sorceress.

The two other villains just nodded in approval.

Meanwhile, the two women trapped in the cage were still talking to each other, out of curiosity.

"Who are you?" asked the small girl.

"I am Shantotto, the wisest and most powerful professor of magic." said the small lady proudly "How about you dear?"

"Well I am Regena, I am a lowly girl."

"Oh dear, what did they make you do?" said Shantotto.

"Well, I was born with a special gift. I can resurrect people from the dead." said Regena.

"You resurrected the villains?" said Shantotto.

"Yes. Please don't be angry." said the girl as she cried.

"No, I am not angry. I think it was horrible of them to force a little girl to do a very dark deed." said Shantotto.

"Although, resurrecting people drains a lot from my life force. Since I revived ten villains, I grew very weak. I am not holy, as I said I am only a lowly girly with a rare gift.

(Back to the heroes)

The Warrior of Light woke up, but instead of waking up on damp soil, he was on a hard and stony floor. He was inside a dungeon. It was very dark. Insects were swarming all over the place.

"Do these scoundrels expect to keep the Warrior of Light inside a dungeon?"

"Shield of Light!"

The powerful attack busted the bars open. He ran out of his cell and searched the other cells. They were all empty. He ran up the stairs but instead of finding himself inside a dark and dreary mansion he found himself in an airship.

"The view is magnificent!" he said as he looked at the tiny world below. He was completely distracted.

But the sounds of his comrades' cries of pain awakened his senses. He followed the direction of the voices, and arrived at the source. He saw his companions' tied to a pole. Squall and Terra both had bloody lips and were unconscious.

"Who did this to you?" he asked Onion Knight who was the only one was conscious.

"The two… Sky… Pir.." said the Onion Knight as he suddenly became unconscious.

"We knew you would try to save your pals." said a feminine voice.

"Yes. You looked the toughest." said a masculine voice.

Without even turning around to look at them the Warrior asked "What did you do to my friends?" he asked in a tone of fury.

"We wanted to test your power, we wanted you to see your friends in pain." said the feminine voice.

"Who are you two?" he said as he turned around to look at them.

"I am Penelo." said the feminine voice. She was a young girl, who had blonde pigtails and looked really graceful.

"I am Vaan." said the masculine voice. He was a young teenager with a well-built body.

"Fine I shall take you both on." said the Warrior "But you will have to let go of my friends."

"Fine then." said Penelo "Let's Dance."

Penelo revealed a blade and started attacking the Warrior of Light, as if she were dancing. The Warrior easily evaded the attacks. Vaan drew out a giant blade and swung it at the warrior. It was a direct hit.

"That hurt…" he said.

"Pfft… You're not that tough." said Vaan mockingly.

"Let us see how much more you can stand!" said Penelo.

Penelo gave a swift kick to the Warrior. It hit, but his armor made the attack weak.

"It's my turn." said the Warrior.

He attacked Vaan with a flurry of sword attacks although at first the hits were successful, he soon started to miss, Vaan took advantage of this and struck him down with his blade once more.

"You're weak, we will kill you." said Vaan.

"But don't worry you're friends will go next." said Penelo.

Vaan jabbed Squall right in the jaw while Penelo gave a kick to Terra.

"No… I cannot lose them… they are all I have left." said the Warrior "They are my family!"

The Warrior of Light didn't feel so much rage in a quite a while. He was feeling so angry. The anger was storing up inside his body like energy. Vaan and Penelo just watched him with fascination. Suddenly, the Warrior of Light lost control of himself. He suddenly transformed and felt like a whole new person.

"You will not hurt my friends, I am no longer a Warrior of the Light, I am a Knight." said the Warrior.

The Warrior of Light charged at Vaan but when he was just about to hurt him, he smelled an unpleasant odor. He suddenly fell asleep.

When the Warrior woke up he found himself on a comfortable bed.

"Hi." said Penelo.

"What! Did you just say… hi to me?" said the confused Warrior.

"We're sorry we never had a chance to explain to you." said Penelo "We wanted to make it as real as possible to really draw out your latent energy."

"What?" he asked.

"We're not really evil Sky Pirates who took you guys just to torture you and kill you. she said "We're Sky Pirates that need the help of the Warriors of Cosmos.

TO BE CONTINUED

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What is Penelo talking about? Is she joking? Who exactly is Regena? Find out in the next chapter.


	4. Jecht and Golbez

Dissidia Final Fantasy: The Return of Chaos

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or any of the related characters except Regena, who is my creation. This is purely a figment of my imagination.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(From the Previous Chapter)

When the Warrior woke up he found himself on a comfortable bed.

"Hi." said Penelo.

"What! Did you just say… hi to me?" said the confused Warrior.

"We're sorry we never had a chance to explain to you." said Penelo "We wanted to make it as real as possible to really draw out your latent energy."

"What?" he asked.

"We're not really evil Sky Pirates who took you guys just to torture you and kill you. she said "We're Sky Pirates that need the help of the Warriors of Cosmos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You need… our help?" asked the confused Warrior of Light.

"Yes, you see, we were torturing your friends so that you can build up all your anger and transform into that magnificent knight." said Penelo.

"OK. Fine, I am still doubtful of what you are telling me. Where are my friends?"

"They are recovering in the other room, trust me they are fine."

"I still don't know whether to believe you or not."

"It is fine. I know we acted very mean to your friends. But that was only you could show us your true power." said Penelo.

"Why do you need me to show you my true power." said the Warrior.

"Once again, because we need your help." she said.

(Should I believe her? She was so wicked in the way she maltreated my friends, although at the same time she seems so convincing.)

"Please believe me, if you do, you can be provided with transportation in whatever quest you are doing." she said.

Vaan suddenly entered the room.

"Don't worry the others are fine. Just a few minor injuries." he said.

"Why do you guys need our help." he said.

"Because or friend, Balthier followed Gabranth to this land." she said.

"He has something to settle with him." said Vaan "He never told us."

"So we followed him, out of fear because he might get captured or killed." said Penelo.

"We heard about the Warriors of Chaos so we thought we were going to need some help." said Penelo.

"We also heard about the Warriors of Cosmos and wanted to ask for their assistance." said Vaan.

"So we passed by you guys and took you. And then tortured your friends so you can show your power at the fullest." said Penelo.

"And we were right, you are tough." said Vaan.

"So can you please help us." said Penelo.

"Ye.. Yes." said the Warrior with hesitation.

"Thank you so much!" said Penelo as she hugged the Warrior.

Vaan had a hint Of Jealousy in his eyes.

"May I just see my friends?"

"Of course you can."

The Warrior went to the room beside his and found his three companions.

"We will help the Sky Pirates." said the Warrior.

"It's Ok, we understand Vaan told us everything." said Terra

"I just didn't see why they had to beat us to a bloody pulp." said Squall.

"Besides they said we could use this airship as transportation in exchange." said the Warrior.

"That's awesome! Finding the others will be easier." said the young Onion Knight.

Vaan and Penelo entered the room.

"Did you guys come to an agreement?" asked Penelo.

"Yes. We will help." said the Warrior.

"Great. We will start today." said Vaan.

"We're hungry." chorused the four heroes.

"We haven't eaten for days." said Terra.

"Fine, we shall prepare a banquet!" said Penelo.

Meanwhile at an empty piece of land in the middle of nowhere, Jecht and Golbez have finally captured their rivals.

Jecht was carrying a struggling Tidus and threw him at the ground.

"Getting past your friends was tough, especially that girl, but here we are." said Jecht "Think your old man lost it didn't you?"

Golbez arrived at the scene he was carrying an unconscious Cecil.

"C'mon Golbez didn't even tie him up." said Jecht.

"I just used Sleep on him. As I told you, I never wanted to hurt him." said Golbez.

"You know why we are doing this Golbez, don't you?" said Jecht.

"Wht.. dd… y…d.. t…Yna?" said the gagged Tidus.

"Don't worry kid, she is fine. It's you who we want." said Jecht.

Meanwhile after the four heroes finished their delicious banquet, they set out to look for Balthier.

"What are you guys doing anyway?" asked Penelo.

"We are trying to find our other friends who are being held by the Warriors of Chaos." said Squall.

"And find out who brought the Warriors of Chaos back to life." said Onion Knight.

"So, where are we going?" asked Vaan.

"To be truthful, we have no idea where Chaos is staying." said the Warrior.

"Usually the villains just ambush us." said Terra.

"Do you guys know where Balthier is?" asked Squall.

"We don't know either." said Penelo.

"Don't tell me we are just going to wait for the villain to ambush us." said Vaan.

The Warrior of Light sighed. He had no idea how to rescue the others. What if the villain never ambushes them?

"I need some air." said the Warrior.

He went to the top of the airship and looked at the sunset. The view was strikingly beautiful until they reached a place with dark clouds and thunderstorms.

"I wonder if Cosmos is still alive. Maybe she'll give us answers."

The Warrior of Light suddenly spotted 4 figures down below. They all looked very familiar. Could it be? It was Jecht and Golbez! The two villains that redeemed themselves at the end of the war, the Warrior of Light immediately asked Vaan to make the airship descend.

"Jecht! Golbez!" said the Warrior of Light.

"The kid must still think we're on his side, let's take advantage of this, if we capture all four of them we might get on Chaos's good side." said Jecht "They're coming! Quick! Hide the two heroes.

"Thank goodness we found you." said Terra.

"Do you know where the others are?" asked the Onion Knight.

The 4 heroes suddenly heard Tidus's muffled sounds.

"Are you sure?" asked the Warrior.

Suddenly out of nowhere Cecil jumped out and attacked Golbez.

"Don't believe in him! It's a trap!" said Cecil "Someone untie Tidus!"

Terra came to Tidus and untied him. Tidus immediately attacked Jecht.

"You think you would come out on top Old Man? You took me by surprise!" said the angry Tidus.

"What is going on out there?" asked Penelo who came out of the airship with Vaan.

"We're cornered" said Golbez.

"I have a plan." said Jecht.

Jecht attacked Tidus but he acted slow and was easily beaten.

"Were you holding back?" asked Tidus.

"No… I'm just a poor old man" he said weakly.

(What? The old man was never sickly and weak.)

"Please just put me out of my misery!" begged Jecht.

"N.. No." said Tidus "Your still my father."

Tidus helped Jecht up.

"Thank you son, your mother raised you well." he said.

But all of a sudden, Jecht pierced Tidus with his blade.

"Haha! Sucker!" he said.

Everyone gathered around Tidus to check on his condition while Jecht and Golbez made their escape.

"I'll get him…" said Tidus weakly.

TO BE CONTINUED

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why did Jecht and Golbez have a sudden change of heart? Why is Balthier after Gabranth? Find out in the next chapter.


End file.
